Une Longue Attente
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Le mot du mois de septembre. Séparés pendant un mois à cause d'un voyage d'affaires, le jour des retrouvailles tant attendu par Alice et Jasper arrive à grands pas.


**Le mot du mois**

Septembre 2010 - Retrouvailles

Une longue attente

Love- Jalice-Twilight

Alice & Jasper

Rating : K Genre : Romance

**

* * *

**

**Séparés pendant un mois à cause d'un voyage d'affaires, le jour des retrouvailles tant attendu par Alice et Jasper arrive à grands pas. Première partie sous le point de vue d'Alice, et ensuite, un petit POV Jasper.**

* * *

Demain allait être un jour très important pour moi : samedi. Mais pas n'importe lequel, ce samedi, je l'attend depuis un mois. Le temps que durait le voyage d'affaires de mon fiancé, parti à l'autre bout du monde, à Pékin.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment organiser cette soirée, à part une petite soirée en amoureux à la maison. Jasper aime quand nous sommes rien que tous les deux. Il nous arrivait de sortir de temps à autre, mais c'était assez exceptionnel.

Je pensais à ces retrouvailles depuis la minute où il était parti. Il me manquai de plus en plus, et heureusement, plus que 24 heures avant que l'on soit de nouveau réunis.

Avant tout chose : se concentrer sur le travail, qui ne va pas se faire tout seul ! parce que oui, en ce moment, je suis sur mon lieu de travail. Mais on ne peut pas dire que je travaille vraiment ...

Étant journaliste, je devais rédiger un article sur la protection de l'environnement, plus particulièrement sur la flore, dans notre ville. Un sujet que ne me passionne pas tant que ça, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. J'étais nouvelle dans cette boîte, et devais encore faire mes preuves.

Je m'arrêtai à midi, j'allais déjeuner avec Bella, ma collègue et meilleure amie. Elle était mariée depuis six mois avec mon frère aîné, Edward. C'est peu après leurs noces que Jasper m'avait demandé ma main. Il restait encore à organiser quelques petits détails, mais le problème de la date et la liste des invités était réglé. J'avais hâte de devenir officiellement sa femme.

J'étais à la cafétéria à midi pile, ce qui visiblement n'était pas le cas de Bella, sûrement retenue au téléphone par Edward. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a un an et demi, et étaient complètement accros l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était à mon avis qu'une question de temps avant que je devienne tata pour la première fois.

- Désolée du retard, j'ai été retenue par mon travail et ...

- Le travail ? Pas plutôt par mon cher frère ?

Elle rougit, et changea de sujet.

- Alors, tu t'en sors avec tes arbres et tes fleurs ?

- C'est pas que je ne trouve pas ça important, mais ça ne me passionne pas tellement ...

- Plains toi. Ils m'ont refilé le sujet sur le cirque qui s'installera la semaine prochaine en ville ...

- Je suis sûre que tu dois être réjouie ! Pas d'interview du personnel ?

- Très drôle Alice ...

Bella avait une peur bleue des clowns, et je la comprenait, moi non plus je n'était pas fan de ces bonhommes hauts en couleur ...

- Au fait, c'est toujours d'accord pour le brunch dimanche ?

- Oui, normalement tout est OK.

- Enfin, j'espère que vous serez levés avant ... Avec la soirée de demain ...

Je lui tirai la langue, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir. Je me contentai d'une assiette de crudités, et Bella prit une salade. Une fois assises, mon portable se mit à vibrer : un message de Jasper. Rien de tel pour me donner du courage pour la fin de la journée.

_Hey ma princesse, _

_Encore une grosse journée. Vivement demain, que je puisse te serre dans mes bras._

_Pleins de bisous. Je t'aime._

_J._

- Que signifie ce sourire béat ? Serait-ce un message de ton chéri ?

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation, tout en ne décollant pas mes yeux du fameux message.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Qu'il est pressé de me voir.

Elle me sourit. Elle savait à quel point j'étais impatiente de le revoir, et elle avait dû me supporter, moi et mon excitation incontrôlable, toute la semaine. Le temps de reprendre le boulot arriva rapidement. Bien que distraite par le message de Jasper, je réussis à boucler mon article à 17 heures.

Je profitais des trente dernières minutes pour répondre à Jasper, ce que j'avais complètement oublié de faire, et pourtant je pensais à lui à chaque seconde.

_Coucou bébé,_

_Tu me manques énormément, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de te voir franchir le seuil de l'appartement._

_Gros bisous. Je t'aime._

_A._

Enfin le week-end ! Je décidai d'accorder le reste de ma soirée à faire un peu de ménage et de rangement. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper rentre dans un total désordre. Je me couchai vers 22 heures, il fallait que je sois en forme pour le lendemain.

Mon réveil sonna à 9h30. Je fis ma liste de courses en avalant rapidement un café. Je filai ensuite à la douche. Après avoir enfilé un jean et un débardeur, me voilà en route pour le supermarché. J'avais décidé de lui préparer des lasagnes. Je n'étais pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde, donc je n'allai pas me risquer à faire quelque chose de trop compliqué ... Et puis, c'est bien connu, les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures.

Le magasin était bondé, mais je m'y attendais un peu, vu qu'en plus d'être samedi, il pleuvait des cordes ... J'espère que cela allait se calmer avant ce soir, je voulais que tout soit parfait. J'attrapai rapidement ce qu'il me fallait : les pâtes à lasagnes, la viande hachée, la sauce tomate, la béchamel et une bouteille de champagne. Il ne me restait plus que le dessert. J'optai pour un gâteau au chocolat, acheté en pâtisserie.

Je rentrai pour 13 heures. Il me restait encore un peu de temps avant 19 heures, l'heure à laquelle Jasper était censé rentrer. Ça tombe bien, car il fallait encore que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre, et cela n'allait pas être facile ! Il me fallut environ une demi-heure pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour la soirée parfaite. Je posai la robe, que j'avais d'ailleurs porté pour notre premier rendez-vous, sur notre lit. Tout était prêt, je ne pouvais me mettre à cuisiner avant quatre heures ... Quatre longues heures sans rien faire !

_Titanic_ m'aida à passer ce temps. Pourtant je ne suis pas très fan des films tristes, mais des fois, il arrive qu'on ait envie de regarder quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu depuis dix ans ... Puis à la fin du film, après avoir vidé la boîte de mouchoirs, je m'emparai du roman dans lequel je me plongeai quand j'avais un peu de temps : Orgueil & Préjugés.

Heureusement que je regardai l'heure une fois toutes les dix minutes, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on lit. Il était maintenant temps de me mettre au travail, enfin ! Cela voulait dire que l'heure d'arrivée de Jasper approchait !

Je sortis tous mes ingrédients, et commençai à faire cuire la viande et la sauce tomate. J'essayais de ne rien faire cramer, pour une fois ... J'ajoutai les pâtes et la béchamel, et j'enfournai le tout . C'est parti pour quarante minutes de cuisson.

Je filai sous la douche (je n'avais pas très envie de sentir la viande ...), et après tentai de lisser mes mèches rebelles, sans résultat ... Je me maquillait légèrement, et enfilai ma robe. L'heure H arrivait à grands pas : plus que vingt minutes. Je tentai de me calmer, et mis la table. Tout était prêt pour son arrivée maintenant !

Les moments les plus longs sont toujours les dernière minutes. 18h49 ... 18h53 ... 18h57 ... 18h59 et 30 secondes. 19 heures !

Un grand sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres, et je fixai intensément la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

19h05. Bon, un léger retard de cinq minutes, rien d'anormal ... 19h15. Peut être y a-t-il des embouteillages. Pourquoi ne me prévient-il pas, ne serait-ce qu'en envoyant un message ? Du calme Alice ! On arrête la parano !

En pensant cela, des tas de questions me traversèrent : et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si l'avion n'avait jamais atterri ? Zen. Si c'était ça, j'aurais reçu un coup de fil. D'un coup, le téléphone sonna. Un noeud se forma dans ma gorge. Je m'approchai du téléphone en tremblant.

- Allô ?

- Alice. C'est moi. Ça va ?

Ouf, ce n'est que Bella.

- T'as l'air angoissée ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jasper n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Il ne devait pas arriver à 19 heures ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Si.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est sûrement qu'il y a du monde sur la route.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Bon, je vais aller réparer les dégâts. Je te laisse.

- Ok, à demain.

Je raccrochai. Normalement, je ne pleurai pas pour ce genre de choses, mais là, ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attend. Ajoutant à ça le stress de ces derniers jours, et j'avais de bonnes raisons de craquer ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! J'essuyai mes larmes, et allai voir si ma tête n'était pas trop affreuse. Pour l'instant, ça allait. La tristesse fut remplacée par la colère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de me joindre ? Il sait pourtant que j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter pour tout et pour rien. Ça allait mal aller pour lui quand il allait arriver.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir dix minutes plus tard. J'étais décidée à le disputer pour son retard. Pourtant, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que j'aperçut son visage, qui m'avait tant manqué ce dernier mois, toute trace de colère disparut. Je me ruai dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait attendre !

Il rit. Ce son m'avait tellement manqué !

- Toutes mes excuses madame.

Peu importe qu'il ait été en retard, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était là.

JPOV

Je jetai un énième coup d'oeil à ma montre. Elle m'indiqua 18H35. L'avion avait été retardé d'une demie heure. J'avais voulu joindre Alice, mais mon portable était déchargé. Et, à l'instant où l'annonce du retard avait retentit dans l'aéroport, toutes les cabines de téléphones avaient été envahies. Il y avait presque plus d'attente pour le téléphone que pour l'avion. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop ...

Me voici donc dans le taxi qui allait me conduire chez moi. Il y avait presque une heure de route de l'aéroport à notre appartement, et bien que je suppliait toutes les deux minutes le chauffeur d'aller plus vite, il ne pouvait pas non plus trop dépasser les limitations ... J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me laisse la place au volant !

Il s'arrêta devant mon immeuble avec cinq minutes d'avance. Je sortis en vitesse du véhicule. La prochaine fois, j'emmènerai Alice avec moi, ce sera moins douloureux que d'être séparé d'elle pendant 30 longs jours. Je grimpai les marches deux à deux (forcément, l'ascenseur était en panne, comme environ 360 jours par an ! ). J'ouvris enfin la dernière porte qui me cachait ma fiancée.

Je la vis, resplendissante, comme toujours. Elle vint vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai aussi fort que je pus. Que ça fait du bien d'être chez soi !

- Tu m'as fait attendre !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sa voix m'avait elle aussi beaucoup manqué. J'espérais qu'elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée.

- Toutes mes excuses madame.

Et je fis silencieusement la promesse de me faire pardonner le plus tôt possible, mais je doutais que ce soit bien difficile.

FIN.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS, posté en retard par rapport à la date que j'avais prévue, mais avec la rentrée, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ... J'ai choisi de faire une petite partie sous le point de vue de Jasper pour expliquer pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Alice, et pour que vous ne pensiez pas qu'il avait tout simplement oublié sa chérie ^^**

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Merci d'avance ! **


End file.
